High-speed integrated optical wireless system can be used to provide high-speed mobile backhaul between the wireless macro stations as well as emergency services when large-capacity long-haul optical cables are cut during natural disasters such as earthquake and tsunami [1]. In order to realize the high-speed integrated optical wireless system, the wireless links need to be developed to match the capacity of high-speed fiber-optic communication systems, while preserving transparency to bit rates and modulation formats [2-8]. Due to inherent wide bandwidth available at higher frequencies, wireless transmission in mm-wave band is expected to provide multi-gigabit wireless data transmission and it has been intensively studied in the research community. Moreover, high-speed wireless mm-wave generations enabled by photonic technique effectively promotes the seamless integration of wireless and fiber-optic networks. Recently, experimentally demonstrated 100 G and 400 G optical wireless integration systems adopting PM-QAM, photonic mm-wave generation and advanced digital signal processing (DSP) were reported. However, in the previous reports, the generated high-speed PM-QAM modulated wireless mm-wave signal is demodulated in the electrical domain and has limited radio-frequency (RF) cable transmission distance at such a high frequency band. Furthermore, the electrical demodulation of the high-speed PM-QAM modulated wireless mm-wave signal will become more complicated with the increase of transmission bit rate and mm-wave carrier frequency. A RF transparent photonic mm-wave demodulation technique is proposed in [9] based on coherent detection and baseband DSP, and offers an advantage of converting the QAM modulated wireless mm-wave signal into the optical baseband signal. The converted optical baseband signal can be directly transmitted in a fiber-optic network. However, the transmitted mm-wave signal is consisted of the demonstrated optical wireless integration system adopting the photonic mm-wave demodulation technique has neither wireless nor long-haul fiber transmission [10]. It is well known that the polarization multiplexing technique is a practical solution for the future spectrally-efficient high-speed optical transmission to double the capacity of a fiber link. Thus, it is necessary for us to investigate how to realize this polarization multiplexing signal transmission in an optical wireless integration system.